Cassandra (Tangled)/Gallery
Images of Cassandra from Tangled: The Series. Concept art Visual development for Cassandra 1.jpg Cassandra concept 1.jpg Cassandra concept 2.jpg Cassandra concept 3.png Cassandra concept 4.jpg Queen for a Day concept 1.png Freebird concept 1.png|Bird form concept Evil Cassandra concept 1.jpg|Moonstone form concept Evil Cassandra concept 2.jpg|Moonstone form concept Evil Cassandra concept 3.jpg|Cassandra's blue hair and eye color concept Screenshots ''Tangled: Before Ever After Tangled-Before-Ever-After-109.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-110.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-108.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-119.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-120.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-121.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-122.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-113.png Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-2654.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-73.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-75.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-14.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-17.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-19.png|"So what do we want to do here?" Tangled-Before-Ever-After-20.png|"Uh oh." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-53.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-2.jpg Tangled_Before_Ever_After_(7).jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-123.png|"That's not true, I don't like you for anybody." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-34.png|Helping to hide Rapunzel's hair Tangled-Before-Ever-After-35.png File:Tangled-Before-Ever-After-124.png Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-5595.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-50.png Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-5786.jpg Tangled: The Series Season One Literally a Convent.png|"Literally, a convent." Tangled-the-series-5.png What the Hair 15.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-54.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-62.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-63.png Tangled-the-series-9.png|Cassandra threatens Varian What the Hair 3.png Thank You, Milady.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 5.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 9.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 12.jpg|"Find me some bim-berries...now!" Tangled-the-series-14.png Flynn casa FHPI.jpg|Cassandra and Eugene teaming up to stop the painting thief Challenge of the Brave 12.jpg Challenge of the Brave 13.jpg|Doing the laundry Challenge of the Brave 28.png|Cassandra training for the Challenge of the Brave tournament Challenge of the Brave 14.jpg Challenge of the Brave 2.png Challenge_of_the_Brave_3.png Challenge of the Brave 10.png Challenge of the Brave 4.png Challenge of the Brave 18.jpg Challenge of the Brave 21.jpg|Rapunzel and Cassandra face off Challenge of the Brave 9.png Cassandra v. Eugene (4).jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 3.png|Locked in a cell with Eugene Cassandra v. Eugene 16.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 10.jpg|Cassandra being held hostage Cassandra v. Eugene 12.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 13.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 15.jpg The Return of Strongbow 13.png Tangled-the-series-23.png In Like Flynn 18.jpg Great Expotations 28.png Tangled-the-series-21.png Cass surprised that the stain is gone.png Great_Expotations_30.png Great Expotations 11.png Varian and Cass as the floor chemical explodes.png Varian with his arm on fire.png Cass enjoys the flowers.png Great Expotations 34.png Great Expotations 35.png Great Expotations 15.jpg Great Expotations 37.png Great Expotations 38.png Great Expotations 17.jpg Great Expotations 18.png Great Expotations 19.jpg Great Expotations 22.jpg Great Expotations 39.png Great Expotations 40.png Great Expotations 23.jpg Rapunzel's hair glowing from the rocks.png Rapunzel tells Varian to keep this secret.png Under Raps 18.png Under Raps 22.png Under Raps 13.jpg Under Raps 30.png|Cassandra with a rose in her hair Under Raps 1.png Under Raps 5.png Under Raps 32.png|"A double date?!" Under Raps (2).jpg Under Raps 6.png Under Raps 37.png Under Raps 3.png Under Raps 38.png|About to kiss Andrew Under Raps (3).jpg Under Raps (9).jpg Under Raps 39.png|Look out Cassandra Under Raps (11).jpg Under Raps 7.png Under Raps 8.png Under Raps 9.png One Angry Princess 43.png One Angry Princess 44.png One Angry Princess 45.png One Angry Princess 35.png Big Brothers of Corona 27.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 50.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-15.png Big Brothers of Corona 63.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-18.png|Trying to get some sleep Big-Brothers-of-Corona-24.png Queen for a Day 28.jpg Queen-for-a-Day-6.png Queen for a Day 53.jpg Queen for a Day 15.jpg Queen for a Day 16.jpg|Cassandra and Rapunzel mourn Pascal’s “death” Painter's Block 9.jpg Painter's Block 20.jpg Painter's Block 21.jpg Painter's Block 27.jpg Not in the Mood 21.jpg Not in the Mood 22.jpg Not in the Mood 4.png Not in the Mood 6.png|"You sound upset." Not in the Mood 8.png|Trying to give Rapunzel a hug Not in the Mood 9.png Not in the Mood 1.png|"Non-paved road trip with my two best buds." Not in the Mood 14.png Not in the Mood 30.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-6.png The Quest for Varian 28.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-25.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-24.jpg The Quest for Varian (4).jpg The Quest for Varian (5).jpg The Quest for Varian (6).jpg The Alchemist Returns 23.JPG The Alchemist Returns 24.JPG|Starting to lose her patience The Alchemist Returns 40.png Secret of the Sun Drop 38.png Secret of the Sun Drop 49.png Secret of the Sun Drop 50.png Secret of the Sun Drop 39.png Secret of the Sun Drop 42.jpeg Cassandra hugs her dad.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 70.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 76.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 78.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 58.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 29.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 81.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 60.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 30.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 83.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 61.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 63.jpeg Season Two Beyond the Corona Walls 14.png Beyond the Corona Walls 17.png Beyond the Corona Walls (2).jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 18.png Beyond the Corona Walls 55.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls 57.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls 40.png Beyond the Corona Walls 37.jpg|Comforting a heartbroken Rapunzel Beyond the Corona Walls 41.png|Noticing Rapunzel's jealousy Beyond the Corona Walls 43.png Beyond the Corona Walls 34.png Beyond the Corona Walls 67.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls 52.jpeg The Return of Quaid 4.png The Return of Quaid 5.png The Return of Quaid 7.png The Return of Quaid 8.png Goodbye and Goodwill 9.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 11.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 19.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 16.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 20.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 17.jpeg Goodbye and Goodwill 18.jpg Forest of No Return 3.jpg Forest of No Return 5.jpg Freebirds 1.png Freebird 6.png Freebird 5.png Freebirds 2.png|Cassandra as a bird Freebird 19.jpg Freebird Mother Pinning Cass down.jpg Freebird 22.jpg Freebirds 3.png Freebird 25.jpg Freebirds 4.png|Happy to have Rapunzel back Keeper of the Spire (1).jpg Keeper of the Spire (8).jpg Keeper of the Spire (2).jpg Keeper of the Spire (10).jpg Keeper of the Spire (6).jpg King Pascal 6.jpg King Pascal 20.png King Pascal 7.jpg King Pascal 2.jpg King Pascal (3).jpg King Pascal 21.png|"Kinda, what, Raps?" King Pascal 19.jpg|"I'm sorry. Just, what?" King Pascal 25.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (2).jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (7).jpg Happiness Is... (4).jpg Happiness Is... (39).jpg Happiness Is... (5).jpg Happiness Is... (9).jpg Happiness Is... (21).jpg Happiness Is... (26).jpg Happiness Is... (27).jpg Happiness Is... (28).jpg Curses! (13).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (21).jpg Cassandra suspicious of Adira.jpg|"You may have sold my friends for being the wise but cooky old mentor, but I'm not buying it. I'm watching you." Rapunzel and the Great Tree (5).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (23).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree.jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (2).png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (3).png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (12).JPG|Cassandra's arm gets burnt Rapunzel and the Great Tree (13).JPG Rapunzel and the Great Tree (15).JPG Rapunzel and the Great Tree (17).JPG|Cass wearing her new suit of armor Rapunzel Day One 15.jpg Rapunzel Day One 6.jpg Mirror Tangled.png You're kidding me 05.jpg You're kidding me 06.jpg You're kidding me 07.jpg|Cassandra as a kid You're kidding me 09.jpg You're kidding me 11.jpg You're kidding me 12.jpg You're kidding me 13.jpg You're kidding me 15.jpg You're kidding me 16.jpg You're Kidding Me 25.jpg Rapunzeltopia 19.jpg Cass emerges out the remaining door panting.jpg|Cass emerges from the remaining door of the house, exausted and somewhat traumitized. Rapunzeltopia (10).jpg Look and Found (2).jpg|Is that a sinister smirk? Destinies Collide (37).jpg Destinies Collide (40).jpg With You by My Side.jpg Destinies Collide (51).jpg Destinies Collide (8).jpg Cassandra grabs the Moonstone.jpg|Cass snatches the Moonstone! Cassandra's evil stare.jpg Destinies Collide (9).jpg Destinies Collide (11).jpg|"I'm fulfilling ''my destiny!" Destinies Collide (45).jpg Destinies Collide (10).jpg|Cass being possessed by the Moonstone. Destinies Collide (47).jpg Destinies Collide (46).jpg Evil Cassandra.jpg|"You have to be careful who you trust!" Season Three Rapunzel's Return (12).jpg|Young Cassandra with her biological mother, Gothel Rapunzel's Return (13).jpg|Young Cassandra waiting for her mother's return Rapunzel's Return (15).jpg Rapunzel's Return (21).jpg|Young Cassandra heartbroken by her mother's abandonment of her Rapunzel's Return (24).jpg Rapunzel's Return (6).jpg|"It means that I'm Gothel's daughter and your destiny belongs to me!" Rapunzel's Return (8).jpg|Cassandra being confronted by Adira Rapunzel's Return (28).jpg Crossing the Line.jpg|Rapunzel trying to reason with Cassandra Rapunzel's Return (39).jpg Rapunzel's Return (29).jpg Rapunzel's Return (40).jpg Rapunzel's Return (51).jpg Rapunzel's Return (74).jpg Rapunzel's Return (75).jpg Rapunzel's Return (77).jpg Rapunzel's Return (79).jpg Return of the King (20).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (18).png Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (17).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (19).png Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (20).png Beginnings (26).png Beginnings (28).png Cassandra_feels_guilty.png|Cassandra begins to feel guilty about her betrayal to Rapunzel... Beginnings (29).png Beginnings (6).jpg Beginnings (15).jpg Beginnings (17).jpg Beginnings (26).jpg Beginnings (11).jpg Beginnings (18).jpg Beginnings (25).jpg|...but it doesn't last long because of the Enchanted Girl's manipulations Be Very Afraid (58).jpg Be Very Afraid (59).jpg Be Very Afraid (45).jpg Be Very Afraid (47).jpg Be Very Afraid (46).jpg Be Very Afraid (7).jpg Be Very Afraid (8).jpg Be Very Afraid (2).jpg Be Very Afraid (4).jpg|Cassandra senses Rapunzel through her red rocks... Be Very Afraid (6).jpg|...And becomes determined to paralyze her with fear Be Very Afraid (62).png Be Very Afraid (64).png Merchandise Tagnled TV Merchandise 15.jpg|Plush doll Tagnled TV Merchandise 11.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 10.jpg Cassandra Tsum Tsum.jpg|Cassandra Tsum Tsum Tangled The Series Figurine Playset.jpg Tangled Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Rapunzel, Cassandra and Pascal ornament.jpg Disney Tangled Cassandra Doll with Owl.jpg LEGO Cassandra figure.jpeg|LEGO figure Miscellaneous Before Ever After novel.jpg Tangled The Series art.jpeg Tangled TV official poster.jpg Tangled Behind the Scenes.jpg Tangled - Cast.png Tales of Rapunzel 2 - Opposites Attract.jpg Tangled - Cassandra.png Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon.png Rapunzel and the Vanishing Village.jpg Queen for a Day cover.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 9.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 7.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 4.jpg Tangled the series S2 Poster.jpg Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Season 3 Poster.jpg Category:Tangled galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries